


Snowfall Memories

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The snowfall holds many memories for Legolas.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Snowfall Memories Pt. 9/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, some angst

Pairings: Legolas+Faramir, hinted Legolas/Elrohir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Nine of the Advent Challenge-> Snow falling reminds Legolas of one he loves and Faramir comforts him.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: I just realized that I have yet to write anything with Legolas in it!! AH!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Silence mingled with the white moisture that fell from the gray sky onto the peaceful forest of Ithilien. Legolas stood beside his window, watching solemnly as the cold flakes covered his home with a white blanket. But it wasn’t just the snow he was watching as he remembered other happy times in the snow.

 

‘Elrohir…I miss you so much, melethen…’ His thoughts were melancholy with bittersweet memories of his greatly missed beloved. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it ache with his longing. Elrohir had long passed onto Valinor with his brother, Elladan, and their father, Elrond. They had been unable to stay past what their father had been able to stand after the defeat of Sauron, and so had left with a heavy heart. Elladan had been somewhat more at ease, seeing that he was with his beloved Haldir, but Elrohir…

 

He sighed quietly as he remembered their unashamedly tearful parting at the Grey Havens. His hand moved to his clavicle where a pendant lay nestled between the bony crevasses, caressing the smooth front that was surrounded by gold filigree. The only reminder of his beloved outside of memories…and it was as cold as the outside he watched silently.

 

“Your thoughts are deep, old friend. Are you thinking of Elrohir again?” Faramir’s soft inquiry broke into Legolas’ brooding and he turned to face the middle aged Man. Faramir smiled from his spot near the doorway before he came in closer. “Does the snow hold such memories?” he asked quietly, gently as he came over slowly.

 

“Aye…it does. He left on a day such as this. We also…we also declared our love on a snowy day. So aye, a snowy day is very…sweet…for me,” Legolas replied softly as he smiled sadly. He rested a hand under his friend’s arm and guided him to the window seat. “Does the weather affect you so, meldiren?” (my dear friend)

 

“Only the cold. I envy you, old friend. You never feel this bone chilling cold,” Faramir commented with a grin as he sat down.

 

“Not as you would feel it, Faramir. But I do feel the cold,” Legolas murmured as he looked out the window once more, which, to Faramir’s realization, faced towards the West. “I feel the cold of longing and the sea. I fear my days will not be much longer for this land.”

 

“I am not surprised. Actually, I am surprised you have stayed as long as you did. But you stay for Aragorn and Arwen, do you not?” Faramir questioned knowingly as he smiled.

 

“Aye. Aragorn is my dearest friend next to you and Gimli, while Arwen is my gwathel…my sworn sister. I will, to fulfill my promise to my beloved, stay until she passes on to what you as Men call the afterlife,” Legolas whispered softly as he shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Silence fell over them as they both contemplated the forest and the falling snow. After a bit, Faramir shifted and smiled up at his friend. “Well, all in all, I think that the good and the bad balance themselves out. Now…shall we go for our walk? I think it would appropriate that you, in your glumness, escort me in my old age through this winter wonderland we call home,” he commented in amusement as he tapped his chin and winked at his friend.

 

Legolas laughed and turned to his friend. “The day you are old, meldiren, is the day that Orcs learn to clean themselves!” he retorted with another laugh before helping his friend up. “Come then…let us see our land in white. I look forward to it.”

 

“So do I, dear friend…so do I,” Faramir agreed with a nod as they went outside to walk in their ‘winter wonderland’.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
